Keys (Keys to the Kingdom)
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-A Name: The Keys Origin: Keys to the Kingdom Classification: Items containing the power of the Architect, to release the Old One and so that the heir can inherit her power. Wielders: Arthur Penhaligon, Mister Monday, Grim Tuesday, Drowned Wednesday, Sir Thursday, Lady Friday, Superior Saturday, Lord Sunday, Dame Primus Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping (Keys allow the wielder to command reality), Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation (can control Nothing), Spatial Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Transformation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Teleportation, Forcefield, Memory Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Lock, Unlock, Banish, Summoning, Durability Negation (to an extent), Creation (of both animate and inanimate objects), Can grant access to the Improbable Stair, Death Manipulation (the user can instantly kill any lesser being, Statistics Amplification, Text Manipulation, Duplication, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Solar System level (Grim Tuesday used the Second Key to trap a solar system in a pocket universe, and all of the Keys are equal in power outside of the House, except the 7th Key) | Multiverse+ level (collectively, the Keys have the power of The Architect, and granted the New Architect his power) Range: Universal+ | Multiversal+ Weaknesses: Each Key is stronger than the last within the House (the 1st Key is weaker than the 2nd, which is, in turn, weaker than the 3rd) and don't have the same power outside of their own domain (except the 7th Key, which is paramount throughout the House), cannot instantly kill certain beings (the Architect, the Old One, the Architects Children and maybe the Trustees) and on beings of enough power the Keys don't work at all (the Old One) List of Keys: *'First Key:' Takes shape of an hour and minute hand, (the former being stronger, but the latter can be used more often), and grant complete control over the Lower House and Mondays. *'Second Key:' Two gauntlets that can copy or create anything so long as the user has had a good look at it, and grants complete control over the Far Reaches and Tuesdays. *'Third Key:' A trident that grants power over fluids (from the waters of an ocean to bodily liquids) as well as imparting the power to walk on water, and grants complete control over the Border Sea and Wednesdays. *'Fourth Key:' Can take the form of any weapon (a baton for Thursday, a rapier for Arthur), and grants complete control over the Great Maze and Thursdays. *'Fifth Key:' A mirror used by Lady Friday to suck out and devour people's consciousness, as well as being able to create doorways to anywhere in existence where there is a reflective surface, and grants complete control over the Middle House and Fridays. *'Sixth Key:' Takes the form of a quill, and grants complete control over the Upper House and Saturdays. *'Seventh Key:' The only Key to take the form of a key, it is by far the most powerful Key (all of the other Keys combined can only stalemate it) and the wielder bears paramount control over the entire House and complete control over the Incomparable Gardens and Sundays. Category:Weapons Category:Keys to the Kingdom Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Memory Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Void Users Category:Text Users Category:Key Users Category:Lock Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Baton Users Category:Trident Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mirror Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Users Category:BFR Users Category:Swords Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2